


Love at Target

by IHaveNothingToDo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, M/M, Mortal AU, Percy is terrible at getting gifts for people, supertarget, will and nico are besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNothingToDo/pseuds/IHaveNothingToDo
Summary: Nico and Will are just hanging out in a Target at the mall and Will gets distracted looking at something. When he looks back up he sees Nico talking to some handsome guy a few feet away.





	Love at Target

**Author's Note:**

> I did this instead of taking science notes and it's all FishandTies fault   
> ily Fish

“Nico, come here. Weren’t so saying you wanted a new leather jacket?”

Nico hummed disinterested, and wandered his way over to Will. The pair of them had been wandering around their local Super Target for the better part of the afternoon, and Nico (who hadn't wanted to come in the first place) was bored out of his mind, but Will was so easily amused by this place and was so funny to watch when he got worked up over the plastic cups that looked like glass (“LIES ALL LIES NICO! *sobs* WE HAVE BEEN DECEIVED) so he really didn't want to leave either.

“Yeah I need a new jacket. Why did you find one?”

* * *

 

Percy had been wandering around Super Target looking for something to get for Paul for his birthday.

Only problem?

Percy had know idea where to start.

Percy was just about ready to throw his hands up in the air, call this trip a waste and, just get Paul another tie, when he nearly fell face first into a t-shirt rack.

Embarrassed, Percy looked around to see if anyone had witnessed his fumble. Glancing to the left and right, Percy thought he was in the clear, at least until he stood, wide eyed and flushed, to meet the laughing eyes of a handsome stranger.

“Is there any chance I can pretend that I planned to do that?”

Nico burst into laugher.

* * *

Will looked up from the rack of suits when he heard Nico’s laugh. It had been a while since he had laughed like that.

Interest piqued Will watched his best friend and the handsome stranger talk over the rack of dress shirts.

Nico is gesturing and waving at the back wall, while the cute boy in front of him watches on in amazement.

Will smiles to himself and goes back to his suit coats.

* * *

 

“So from what you’ve described to me, I think he’d really like that new Pirates of the Caribbean movie that just came out.”

Percy looked impressed. “Ok then Mr. Pro Gift Pickeroutter. Pirates of the Caribbean it is.”

“You have to let me know if he likes it.”

“Well I'm going to need your number for that.”

Nico flushed.

“Gimme your phone then.”

Percy laughed and unlocked his phone before handing it to Nico.

So this trip wasn't a waste after all.

* * *

 

When Will glanced over at Nico again he was headed back, phone in hand, with a heavy blush painting his cheeks.

“Tell me you got his number.”

“I got his number”

“Good. You picked a nice one. He’s cute.”

“WILL!”


End file.
